This invention is directed to a structure placed along the side of a dock for protecting the dock as well as water craft against damage, and is particularly suited for use on a floating dock when docking various water craft at a private or commercial dock.
Damage to water craft such as powered boats and jet skis are common when attempting to dock the water craft at a dock. The control of the craft approaching the dock is influenced by the wave action of the water and the ability of the operator of the craft to steer and reduce power in a proper manner, which will result in a smooth approach to the dock. The elevation of the dock above the water and the exposed dock structure along a side of the dock where the craft is docking are also important when approaching the dock. The structural features of the craft and the amount of load carried by the craft further influences what surface areas of the craft are exposed to damage by contacting the structure of the dock. The cost of repairing the craft and/or the dock can be substantial.
A further consideration when providing a dock protector assembly is to provide for protection when the water craft remains tethered to the dock after it has docked. The protector assembly cannot become displaced from the dock with continued docking of the water craft at the side of the dock.
Protection for water craft and docks have been provided by hanging or attaching bumper guards, such as plastic foam articles or used tires, along the side of the dock for cushioning the impact of the water craft against the dock. This type of protection is only partially successful and the resulting appearance is not desirable. In addition, it is difficult to adequately cover all side areas of the dock by bumper guards and also provide an area to load and unload the water craft.
The typical dock protector device becomes soiled during its normal use. The ability and means for easily accessing a typical device for cleaning is limited within the art. In addition, those devices which extend near or below the surface of the waterway have the ability to trap or catch debris floating at the surface of the water. Debris may accumulate and damage both the dock and the device protecting the dock and the water craft. The need remains to address the cleaning and debris catching problems associated with the devices of the art.
Means for protecting various structures from damage by boats or other floating vessels are disclosed in the literature. Numerous shock absorbing systems have been used for protecting docks, bridge piers, offshore platforms and the like. The disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 747,660; 3,145,685; 3,991,582; 4,098,211; and 4,715,310 illustrate a single series of rings or buffers spaced vertically along a column and supported by a frame attached to the structure being protected.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 747,660 and 3,145,685 the disclosures show different guards or bumpers for bridge piers and piles or mounted on the deck of a boat having roller-buffers extending below the water level and movable when contact is made with a boat. These guards or bumpers have a number of rollers on a single shaft and the use of a series of these guards is not practicable.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,991,582; 4,098,211; and 4,715,310 the disclosure shows rotating bumper systems for use on marine structures. Once again these patents show a stacked series of rollers on a shaft or column and, once again, the use of a series of these systems is not practicable.
An array of beads or rollers secured together can be used to cover an area of the dock. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,006 a protective mat assembly includes large beads which are secured together in an array with ropes. The beads are disposed in both the horizontal and vertical directions to rotate about the ropes to provide a boat fender as the boat moves relative to another object that contacts the mat assembly. The assembly remains with the boat rather than the dock and damage from the vertical movement of the boat is a critical feature of this disclosure.
The disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,937,170 and 4,058,984 illustrate a fence type structure to provide a bumper guard or cushioning unit to prohibit entry or provide a gate for a marine structure.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,170 discloses a gate type structure with elongated bumper guards to protect the structure and vessel when contact is made. The spaced apart vertical members have an elastic body which absorbs shock. The bumper guards have no ability to rotate and eliminate sliding friction when in contact with a marine vessel. A Similar features are present in U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,984.
The need remains to providing a simple protector or fence type structure for keeping water craft and a dock from being damaged. A particular need exists when applied to the use of private and commercial docks supporting the use and storage of fishing boats and other water craft; such as those that exist on lakes and streams across the United States. The art does not describe or illustrate a continuous side protecting type structure that will generally eliminate damage to the dock or the water craft.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a simple protector assembly or fence type structure which will provide generally continuous protection along the sides of a dock against damage from or damage to a water craft which is docked or attempting to dock.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an ability to rotate the fence type structure of the invention up and out of the water for removal of debris, cleaning and repairs.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a protector assembly for docking a water craft as well as for tethering the water craft at the dock for extended periods of time.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a protector assembly for a dock which is easy to install and cost effective for the private user of small water craft, including canoes, row boats, powered boats, jet skis and the like.